


Meet Again x NH

by pancake_niall



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Horan - Freeform, NH AU, niall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_niall/pseuds/pancake_niall
Summary: 23-year-old Scarlett Graham is living her life as a fashion blogger and photographer. One Autumn evening, she is faced with a person from her past and a secret surprise. Reconciliation or estrangement?





	Meet Again x NH

Niall Horan. 25.   
He was best friends with the most beautiful girl in his universe. He thought she was everything. But then everything changed due to his naivety.  
He lost her. 

 

Scarlet Graham. 23.   
She was best friends with the most beautiful man in her universe. She thought he was everything. But then everything changed due to her naivety.   
She lost him. 

 

He always wished for a second chance, and when he finally gets one, the question is, will he realise his feelings towards her?

 

She always wished to see him again, despite her thoughtful protests, and once she does, the question is, will she admit her feelings towards her long-lost best friend. 

 

There's a reason behind every decision and choice made.   
Do you follow your heart, or your brain?


End file.
